


Breastfeed

by plumeraccoon



Series: What in Holy Hot Pockets Did I Just Write? [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Baby bottle, Baking, Betrayal, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Breast Fucking, Breast Massage, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Breastmilk Cake, Cake, Chocolate, Cunnilingus, Disappointment, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Masturbation, Milk, Moaning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Not Pregnant, Orgasm, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Tandem Nursing, Threesome - F/F/F, bottle feeding, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeraccoon/pseuds/plumeraccoon
Summary: One girl's craving for the bottle results in a cascade of scenarios...all involving breast milk.Mind the tags. Viewer discretion is advised.





	1. Breastfeed

“I’m home,” an exhausted Yoshiko sighs upon setting foot inside her humble abode. Not an ant is present to welcome her home, which isn’t unusual for a household of two. If anything, a surge of delight fills her. Not an ant will be able to see what she has in store for the evening, at least until her mother returns.

Her bag lands softly on the sofa as she speeds to the kitchen with her other cargo on hand: a paper bag from the local grocery. On the counter, she reveals what her quick errand has bought, as well as what raises eyebrows. A small can of baby formula and a baby bottle. Perhaps the family is expecting another child, another for big sister Yoshiko to indoctrinate in the ways of the fallen angel. She can barely hold her enthusiasm while getting the right amount of powder and water right.

At last, the bottle is ready for the incoming infant. But why does she take it to her room? Will the baby be sleeping with her for the meantime? A quick change of clothes hardly provides answers, although a shirt and a frilly miniskirt is much cooler than her school uniform.

Plopping on her bed, Yoshiko takes one good look at the bottle. Amidst a room teeming with fallen angel paraphernalia, her gaze marvels at the swirling solution made by her own hands. The sound of her deep gasps manifests an odd craving of sorts, which swell past the point her spirit can hold.

Then, she helps herself to the bottle. Yoshiko _is_ the baby.

Kindergarten has long past, yet not once has she forgotten the fulfilling sensation of drinking from a baby bottle. As a child, a full bottle quelled her erratic behavior, sometimes even putting her to sleep. As a 15-year-old, however, it brings a different kind of satisfaction. The squirt of a generous helping of milk with a push-pull movement brings raw euphoria. The right mix of powder and water adds to the happiness she feels every second. Pleasure courses through her veins, yet she demands more.

Yoshiko reaches for her virginity with her free hand, mimicking the push-pull action of her bottle. The pleasure is doubled as her happy time persists. _Ah! So good!_ Her euphoric mind squeals, only to be heard by Yoshiko herself. _Ah…ah…so good!_ The world around her moves on, apathetic to her strange desires but barred from interrupting her.

Cue her mother entering her room unannounced. “Yoshiko dear, are you…”

She pauses. Yoshiko turns pale and drops her bottle. Everything good about her happy time has turned bad, if not worse.

“W-W-Wait, Mom, I-I can explain!” Yoshiko stutters, her other hand still on wanking duty.

Most mothers will be appalled, if not shocked, at the onset. Fortunately for her, her mother isn’t like most mothers. “You’ve always loved the bottle, even past kindergarten.”

Yoshiko looks away in shame. “It’s not…like that.”

Her mother enters and locks the door, a telltale sign of things to come, and leaves a trail of her belongings on the floor. First, her bag…then, her coat…then, her shoes…

And then, innocence.

“Come here,” she takes her daughter to her loving embrace. “You’re special, Yoshiko. Very special.”

“Am I, Mom?” Yoshiko doubts. “Everyone only looks at me funny. Even my school idol friends.”

“That’s okay. It’s a part of being special.”

“Mom…”

The mother’s love continues in silence. At least until she unbuttons her blouse and pulls down her bra on one breast. “Now, how about you try breast milk for a change?”

Yoshiko recoils at the absurdity. “What the—I’m not THAT desperate, Mom!”

“Aww, but I kept this around just for this occasion. Maybe one sip won’t hurt.”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve held onto that for FIFTEEN YEARS?”

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, Yoshiko. Now, dig in.”

As unappetizing fifteen-year-old colostrum sounds, Yoshiko cannot turn away from the offer. Hesitating amid her mother’s insistence, she delays partaking in the blessing, if she chooses to do so at all. But her mother waits far longer than she dawdles with the idea. Not even a quick glance to the abandoned bottle, half-empty, can stop the inevitable.

The temptation proves too much to resist. Yoshiko’s mouth feeds on her mother’s mammary, a creamy ooze pouring out to satisfy her craving. Her eyes open to the epiphany of the goodness of breast milk, a sensation she used to enjoy as a child but now hunger like a girl obsessed. _I…I can’t stop. I can’t stop drinking. It’s so…so good…no, so much better than the bottle._

The mother presses her head deeper. “That’s it, dear. There’s plenty more.”

 _No…Mom, stop. This is wrong on so many levels. Yet…it’s so good._ She hears her mother squeal out of pleasure, driving her to crave for more. Her free hand returns to attempt to pop the cherry once more.

“Ah, Yoshiko…I didn’t know you were that passionate.”

Only when her mouth can contain milk no more does Yoshiko pull away, left in an enthralling trance. Some of the milk trickles down her jaw and into her bed. Her hymen remains intact, but the activity is nowhere near over.

Suddenly, their lips meet. More of the milk spills out of their caress, but the mother just has to know just how tasty her milk is. An enthralled Yoshiko has no reason to object, let alone mind the downward pull of her top by a pair of motherly hands. After getting enough, their lips break away.

“Creamy, isn’t it?” the mother remarked. “And it’s _still_ good after all these years. Now, it’s _my_ turn.”

For a time, Yoshiko freaks out at her top being removed. “Eh? Mom, what are you…”

“How will your milk fare?”

“I don’t have breast milk, Mom! I’m not even pregnant!”

“That’s not gonna stop me from trying, dear.”

The roles quickly reverse, more to Yoshiko’s doubt. Imagine her disbelief when her own brand of milk starts pouring out of her breast. _What? How? I…I…Mom, feed on me more…more._ Her head is thrown back at her first orgasm, gasps for breath deepening. The hymen, however, proves to be a tough nut to crack even as she feels the climax approaching.

The mother, still in the middle of feeding on Yoshiko, gives a helping hand. She shoves the half-empty bottle into her virginity instead. The force makes her shudder but gives an entirely different sensation, all the more with the remaining formula leaking into her hymen. In and out the bottle goes, so does a flurry of orgasms.

Finally, the cherry pops. A loud but satisfied cry bounces off the walls, never to be heard by neighbors. Having enough of her fill, the mother lets go of the breast. Half of it then goes straight to her daughter through another kiss.

“It’s just like yours, Mom. Creamy,” Yoshiko said.

“Like mother like daughter, I suppose,” her mother replied. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Yeah…at least for now…”

“Don’t worry. There’ll be plenty more where that came from.”

They share a laugh after the session, unaware that a third party also wanted to partake in the activity. So she settles for breaking her own hymen instead.

“Ah, Yocchan…”


	2. Lactation

All is as quiet as a typical dinner in the Sakurauchi household can be. Against her will, Riko finishes the last of her bell pepper, lest receive a lecture by her mother just across the table. But it’s not so much her most disliked vegetable as a strange sensation creeping up her hymen that bothers her. Keeping her mouth shut, she suppresses the impending gasps of pleasure. The look of discomfort in her, however, doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Is something the matter?” her mother asked.

“N-Nothing,” Riko partly glances away in embarrassment. Not that turning red makes any valuable effort in hiding her emotions.

“You’re turning red, dear. Is it the bell peppers?”

“No, that’s not…I’m fine, Mom.”

Her mother takes a sip of after-dinner tea, calm as a mother already aware of her child’s troubles. “You’re not very good at lying, Riko. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Mom, I swear there’s—”

“There are still bell peppers left. Maybe you’d like to finish them?”

Between bell peppers and sharing her troubles, Riko reluctantly chooses the lesser evil. It all began with a casual visit to Yoshiko’s house…at least that’s what she thought at the time. They never met, seeing that her best friend was in the middle of something erotic. Instead of holding hands with her best friend, she held her uncontrollable urge. _“Ah…Yocchan…”_

All the while, her mother enjoys her tea, barely reacting to such wayward behavior.  That’s until Riko asks something bizarre: “Mom…how do you make breast milk?” After which, a mouthful of green is sprayed all over the dinner table.

Coughing, her mother reels from the disbelief. “What in the world are you talking about?”

“I-I know it’s a weird question. But I want to know…for…reasons.” No doubt the reason is Yoshiko herself. Otherwise, even raising this matter just after dinnertime is moot.

“You really love Yoshiko-chan, do you?”

“N-No—er, I mean…well uh—what I mean is…oh…”

“You love her to the point that you want to satisfy even her naughty desires.”

“That’s…kinda weird coming from you, Mom.”

“But deep down, it’s what you want, right?”

Riko nods sheepishly. “Do you…have an idea?”

Her mother giggles at her daughter’s cluelessness. “Oh Riko, we’ve already begun. Didn’t you notice anything about dinner?”

A few glances at the empty plates show just a typical spread: salmon in soy sauce, blanched spinach and carrots, even brown rice in place of the usual Japonica. Quite a feast for a typical dinner but not one with anything related to the topic at hand. Then, the glance returns to the plate with the salmon just in time for a Eureka moment.

“Mom,” Riko points at the plate, still bearing scraps of the fish. “If I recall, you told me that you had a craving for salmon when you were pregnant.”

“That’s right,” her mother replied. “It’s also great for making breast milk.”

“So…all these foods…”

“A soon-to-be mother’s diet.”

Probably a mere coincidence, but the timely dinner terrifies Riko a bit, if not skeptical. “I understand that this diet helps…but…”

“Oh don’t worry, we’re not done yet.”

“What?”

Indeed, the process is far from over.

**~O~**

Suddenly, Riko finds herself against the wall, at the receiving end of the hand-in-chin habit she’s so fond of. As fascinating as such a scene plays out in contemporary literature, her heart races like crazy at the real deal, with her mother no less. The change in ambiance from the dinner table to Riko’s bedroom isn’t helping mitigate her thrill. At the back of her mind, she even thinks that she picked a bad time to wear a miniskirt tonight. Everything down to the scented candles (a recent addition to the room probably for this occasion) adds to the ambiance her mother desires.

Then, from the chin, her mother’s grasp moves to the breasts. The first hint of pleasure permeates through Riko’s flowery blouse, moaning with her breast being twisted and turned. Half of her soul thinks this is wrong, while the other half craves for more. Regardless, the twisting and turning continues…all for the sake of making breast milk.

“You’re resisting, Riko,” her mother becomes more aggressive with her touch. “Why are you resisting? You wanted this, right?”

Riko can barely speak in between her moaning. “Mom…this feels wrong. Isn’t…there another…way?”

“I’m afraid not. Your breasts have to be massaged like this.”

“But this…ah…it’s still…”

Without letting up on the stimulation, the mother silences Riko with a kiss, pure passion following in its wake. All doubt is cast aside as the sound of their caressing lips fuels this guilty moment together. Both the kiss and the breast massage doubles the pleasure for Riko, at one point pulling her mother closer as a sign to push harder. She eventually gets her wish through a free hand down her door of dreams.

She briefly parts from the kiss to let out a sensual cry. “Mom, it…it’s so good…”

“That’s the spirit, Riko,” replied her mother.

“Please…do me more.”

“How can I say no to my daughter?”

Her mother takes it up a notch down her daughter’s hymen, licking it as she would a lollipop. Amid her sultry gasps, Riko continues massaging her breasts herself. Neither is sure if this will get Riko the milk she wants, but neither cares at this point. A strange kind of love has taken them over, hell bent on giving each other the satisfaction they deserve.

Finally, after precious minutes, Riko’s loud cry follows a spurt of fluid from the hymen and her breasts. Some spill all over her ecstatic mother, who leans forward and takes a sip of the milk. Despite constant moaning, Riko pushes her breasts and let her milk flow out.

“Just like what I used to make,” her mother parts after drinking a mouthful.

“That’s great,” smiled an exhausted Riko.

“I guarantee that Yoshiko-chan will _love_ your milk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Have faith in the milk that once cared for you, dear.”

“Mom…thank you.”

The mother helps herself to one more mouthful of milk. Instead of drinking, she kisses Riko with it in an unorthodox transfer. The delectable taste clears any remaining doubt within Riko, confidence taking its place.


	3. Coveted

With courage and a full load of milk, Riko returns to Yoshiko’s place. The past few days have been difficult, days of constant self-stimulation (sometimes by her mother) all for the sake of producing the best milk breasts have to offer. But the promise of happiness to a close friend may be worth all that hardship. If anything, the daily carnal rituals have made mother and daughter closer. So the benefits Riko seek may not be far off.

But already on the first minute of the visit, her plan of a happy private time with Yoshiko is foiled. As it turns out, they won’t be alone at home.

“Riko-chan! Care to join us for a snack?” You helps herself to some (cow’s) milk and cookies.

“You-chan,” Riko replied with a hint of dismay. “What brings you here?”

“Nothing much to do at home so I’m hanging out here. Come in, come in.”

It is a dull weekend. And if not for the need to breastfeed, Riko’s reason won’t be any different.

The snacks dwindle under the tone of random chatter, mostly between You and Yoshiko. Nibbling on her first cookie, Riko watches her friends exchange giggles and gaffes without her. As much as she holds no ill will against You for ruining her plans, it pains her to see precious time whittle away.

Riko goes through her options quietly. Should she come back another time, making sure that Yoshiko is definitely home alone? When that time will come may as well be an eternity for someone too excited to stand down. Should she ask You to leave, either indirectly or by force? She’s not one to give a friend the boot and risk ill will. Should she simply give up altogether? When it comes to Yoshiko, she doesn’t take giving up all too well.

All her options bear too much risk. She lowers her head and nearly sobs in helplessness. Her friends take notice and cut their conversation short. “Riko-chan, what’s wrong?” asked You. “You’ve been quiet for a while now,” Yoshiko added.

Their redheaded friend keeps mum, shaking as if she can’t take something anymore. You and Yoshiko can only look at each other in confusion, then turn their gazes back at Riko shakily reaching for her top. One tight grip later, she pulls her top open, to the girls’ shock.

“Yocchan, please drink my milk!” yelled a flustered Riko, flashing her breasts.

The girls’ shock is soon expressed in words. “EHHHH?!?!”

“I can’t take it anymore. Please drink it.”

The girls don’t know how to respond. Nobody knows how to respond to something like that. But someone has to break the awkward ice anyway.

“C-Calm down, Riri,” Yoshiko said. “W-What are you talking about?”

“I know it’s weird, but I made this just for you,” Riko replied. “Please, Yocchan!”

“Y-You’re not making any sense.”

Ignoring the breakable dinnerware on the table, Riko shoves her weight against Yoshiko. “Please!”

All the while, You holds her breath for the inevitable lovemaking. Not because she’s jealous but because she’s not in the picture. Her flustered face, albeit not as much as Riko, totally speaks along the lines of: _“I want to drink Riko’s milk, too.”_

Finally, for the sake of calming her friend, Yoshiko reluctantly presses her lips against one of the nipples offered to her. The redness of Riko’s cheeks intensifies with the passionate feeding, complete with gasps of pleasure. The milk steadily pours out of the breast for the enjoyment of an enthralled Yoshiko, some spilling on her clothes or skin.

You cannot watch from the sidelines any longer. Wanting a piece of the moment, she helps herself to Riko’s other breast in a peculiar example of tandem nursing. “Y-You-chan?” said a shocked Riko. “Wait, I…I’m not sure…ah…aaah…aaaaahhh…”

Two breasts now serve her milk, but Riko and her moaning don’t seem to mind. Her initial worry of not having enough milk for two vanishes from her thoughts. She can always make more, thanks to tips from her mother.

After some time, the girls pull away from Riko’s breasts. Riveted gazes and half-filled mouths aside, they begin kissing each other instead for Riko to watch. Their mouthful of milk splashes on and around her hymen, which Riko starts thrusting with all her might. Fondling breasts and thrusting each other’s hymens add to the infatuation, the run-up to an even hotter moment.

“You-chan…Yocchan…” Riko gasps as she watches.

Slowly, You pulls down Yoshiko’s shirt and bra, both too enamored to notice each other’s actions. A lick of the breast sends a surge of sensation all over Yoshiko, who squeals in pleasure. Riko’s hymen breaks under the adorable yelp, sending her love the girls’ way.

“Hey, Riko-chan,” You said seductively. “Wanna find out how Yoshiko-chan’s milk fares?” The charmed Yoshiko has no say in the matter, not that she can say a word at her state.

The more Riko thinks about it, the more she wants it. “Yocchan’s…milk?”

**~O~**

Amidst the spilled crumbs and leaking glasses of milk, a threesome ensues without any hindrance. Soon, it’s Yoshiko’s turn to feed her friends with both breasts. Whether she’s too charmed to prevent this from happening or simply doesn’t mind, she enjoys it as much as the girls. Her gasps grow deeper as Riko and You feed on her breasts harder, her milk flowing out steady on. Their free hands stroke each other’s virginities, adding to the irresistible bliss.

It’s also Riko and You’s turn to kiss each other and let the milk splash their bodies, all without missing a beat on breaking each other’s hymens. But even as they break and cry out in delight, the threesome hardly ends there.

“Ah…it’s so creamy,” Riko said. “Yocchan’s milk tastes so good…unlike mine.”

“Don’t say that. Your milk tastes good, too,” You assured.

“No…I only made my milk recently. Maybe that’s why.”

Suddenly, all eyes are upon You’s breasts, yet to be tapped for her brand of milk. The clueless brunette snaps out of the trance, seeing that her friends are about to do something naughty to her. “Eh? Riko-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Riko and Yoshiko pin You down by the arms and slowly take her top off. You tries to break free, but the collective desire of tasting her milk is too much. Soon, the path lies clear. You squeals at the slither of the girls’ tongues around her nipples, more so at them sucking on her breasts. The squealing persists the more she finds the mischief of her friends to her liking.

A minute or two into sucking, however, the girls release her. Discontent can be seen in their cold stares, which is only met by You’s confusion.

“You disappoint us, You-chan” Riko said. “You don’t have any breast milk. Poor thing.”

“Riko…chan,” answered a fretting You.

“I’m sorry…but we can’t be friends. Go home now.”

“Riko-chan?! But why?”

“Guess it’s just you and me, Riri,” Yoshiko giggled.

“Seems like it, Yocchan. Want some more?” Riko giggled in reply.

You watches in disbelief as her friends continue making love without her. Pleas and other words fall to ears that have shut themselves from the world beyond each other’s spaces. The gravity of her friends’ harsh words is slow to sink in but will break her heart. _This can’t be happening. Riko-chan…Yoshiko-chan…please don’t do this. Don’t leave me._

Sadness trickles down her face.


	4. Press Here

An empty park consoles a weeping You by the bench, torn much as she is confused. Her sobs don’t go unheard by nature, but nature itself is inept in its response. In the tragedy of having her best friends drive her away due to discontent, the song of birds and rustle of trees barely provide any comfort. Tears drench the earth beneath her feet, showing no signs of abating as long as her pain persists.

How could they? Ostracizing a friend just because she cannot produce breast milk? This hasn’t happened before, so imagine her shock when Riko and Yoshiko—of all people—did such a thing. Nevertheless, her next course of action is clear. If she wants their friendship back, You will need her own breast milk.

But thinking about how she’ll pull off the impossible adds to her sorrow. _It’s no use,_ You tells herself. _I can’t do it even if I want to._ Her palms, wet with minutes’ worth of tears, continue drenching her face in her own sorrow.

It falls to Chika, casually strolling in the park alone, to save a troubled friend. “You-chan?”

“Chika…chan?” she shows her face wet with tears.

“What happened? Why are you crying?”

“Chika-chan…”

Seeing that her friend’s too sad to go anywhere, Chika comes to her instead. Gentle strokes of the back provide what little comfort they can. “There, there. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Telling the whole story suddenly got tricky. How else is You going to explain about the lack of breast milk being the meat (or beverage) of the matter? How will she explain that Riko and Yoshiko turned a cold shoulder on her for not having some? A dictionary’s worth of words scramble inside her mind but cannot agree on a cohesive narrative. It’s a good thing that Chika is a patient listener.

But even the patient ones have limits.

Without waiting for the first words, Chika lunges her lips toward a surprised You. In seconds, the sobbing gives way to a warm sensation as both accept each other’s love. So much so their love grew beyond the universal kiss, reaching for each other’s virginity.

You bears a bold Chika’s attempt to coax an answer out of her. “Chika-chan…ah…ah…”

“Are you gonna tell me now? Or are we gonna do this the hard way?” Chika smirked.

“But I…I don’t think…”

“The hard way it is, then.”

And thus, the “hard way” thrusts Chika’s hand deep into You’s hymen, overwhelming the latter with the pleasure of the world. Like her sobs from earlier, You’s moan to the skies don’t go unheard by nature but don’t elicit a response. The warmth of the girls’ gasps splashes on their infatuated looks. Chika eventually dominates, moving in for another kiss and reaching for one of her friend’s breasts with a free hand. You has no choice but to submit to the next wave of pleasure coming in.

Then, a squeeze of the breast later, You drowns in a liquid coming up her throat. Without warning, she spits it all out in one helping, some ending up as a mouthful for a surprised Chika. The creaminess of the milk smears her tongue before taking it down her throat, which turns her surprise to satisfaction. A dazed look and open mouth leak a bit of the milk on her dress.

“Chi…Chika-chan?” You fears for her friend’s response. Is she gonna lose another friend?

“ _Et tu_ , You-chan?” Chika replied in her dazed state.

“W-What?”

“Yours…is like mine. Ahaha…ahahahaha…”

“Yours? You mean…”

Suddenly, Chika reaches for You’s hand and places it beneath her top, barely squeezing her breast. As startled You looks, she offers no resistance. “You-chan, put your other hand on my other one,” Chika advised her friend, who has no problem complying.

With the press of both breasts at once, milk suddenly gushes out underneath Chika’s miniskirt as she cries out to the heavens in pleasure, to You’s surprise again. “Whoa! Is…is that…”

The infatuated _mikan_ girl guides her friend’s mouth to her outlet. “Drink up, You-chan.”

Doubtful at first, You gives in and chomps on the fountain of milk. Another simultaneous press of her friend’s breasts sends another helping of milk into her mouth, its creaminess driving her to addiction. Every succeeding press grows harder but also more gratifying for the gasping Chika, apparently born with a mechanism that releases breast milk through the hymen. It’s only a matter of time before her love juice gets mixed into the solution, perhaps enhancing the flavor.

But You doesn’t need it. The milk may as well be love juice in itself.

Satisfied with her share of milk, You makes a dash for a kiss with Chika. As their lips meet, You pulls Chika’s hands to her breasts, encouraging her to do the same. Without hesitation from either, the milky fun begins anew, with Chika partaking in You’s milk through the mouth. The love grows stronger with a harder squeeze of the breasts, so much that they don’t care if they drown in too much milk.

Their love reaches its climax. They part lips, but a daring Chika suddenly holds You firmly and presses her breasts against her friend’s. The force sends their respective breast milk gushing out of their outlets, Chika howling in pleasure one last time and You spewing milk as she throws her head back. They nearly collapse out of fatigue, but they don’t regret it one bit.

“Thank you, Chika-chan,” You said in between gasps for breath.

“It’s what friends do,” Chika replied, equally tired.

“All along…I thought I didn’t have what it takes. Thank you for making me realize otherwise.”

“We all have it in us, You-chan. It’s just a matter of pushing the right button.”

Then, they sealed their bond with a passionate kiss. They seal off the sounds of nature around them, even one who has been playing with herself while watching from the bushes.

_Ganba…ruby…_


	5. Three-Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phrases in Italic are Mari's Engrish.

The sound of Ruby’s own pleasure permeates through the flimsy walls, but to her luck nobody is home to hear her. Her ranging wails stem from a determined rubbing of her hymen and massaging of her breasts, perhaps too determined for a casual search of pleasure. Her look toggles between gnashing in resistance to the urge to wail and actual wailing. A framed picture of her beloved sister by the bedside table isn’t making her infatuation subside.

But after one climactic break of her resistance, she collapses disappointed in herself. She looks at her hand, sticky with her own love juice but not what she desired: milk. Seeing Chika and You enjoying each other’s milk earlier urges her to want her own, to no avail. Perhaps it’s the fact that her breasts aren’t as prominent as the rest of Aqours, a fact that has put her at unease at times.

“Oh, it’s no use,” Ruby sighed. “No matter what I do, I can’t make them grow.”

Amusing as her imagination of having breasts as large as Mari may seem, Ruby returns to reality too fast. In fact, she doesn’t have to look far to be envious of plump breasts. Her sister’s is just right for her taste. She already looks up to her sister for a plethora of aspects, and bust size adds to that list. Despair grips her tighter the more she thinks about it.

“Why can’t I have breasts as proper as onee-chan?” she muttered.

Suddenly, a familiar voice creeps up from under the bed. “I can help you with that.”

Peeking out, Ruby sees a grime-covered Mari eavesdropping on her. “M-M-M-M-M-M-Mari-san?!”

“Dia went out for a bit, but she told me to make myself at home.”

“W-W-W-Why under my bed?!”

“ _Why not_? I’m tired of hanging out underneath Dia’s bed. So I’m trying yours.”

“Y-You’re not making any sense.”

Not minding her dirty state, Mari climbs on the bed with Ruby. Immediately, the scene makes for one that can be easily misinterpreted, even by anyone with half-a-brain. “You just leave your woes to your Mari-oneesan,” Mari said. “My _tried-and-true_ method of breast growth has yet to fail. You’ll even have breasts as big as _yours truly_!”

The sound of her racing heart faintly echoes out of Ruby’s chest. The full profile of Mari’s voluptuous physique casts a shadow on her. “W-Wait, Mari-san! I don’t need b-big b-breasts.”

“Oh? Isn’t that why you were _enjoying_ yourself earlier?”

“No, it’s just…I just…want…” Out of embarrassment, Ruby can’t bring herself to say her true intentions. Not that the sharp lady of affluence needs it.

“I can see it in your eyes. You want to be a mother, too.”

“Ehhhh?!”

“Well, don’t you worry, little Ruby. Your Mari-oneesan will take care of that,” she starts pinning down Ruby’s arms and legs. Strangely, the young one doesn’t feel like breaking free, even as she sees Mari unbuttoning her top and revealing her bust. Ruby doesn’t even question why Mari isn’t wearing any bra. “We’ll start with some breast massage. And I mean literally.”

By literally, she means pressing her breasts against Ruby’s in a rotating action. The sound of their heavy gasps fills the room, only for the resident mice and roaches to hear. With each rotation, Ruby squeals in satisfaction, more so as soon as she feels Mari’s leg caressing her virginity. The grip on her arms and legs tightens along with the pain, but under the charm of the promise of bigger breasts she feels nothing. She’s getting her breast milk, come hell or high water.

“Mari-san, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

“Not just yet, Ruby. This is just the first stage.”

“But…I can’t…hold it any longer.”

“You’ll never get your milk if you do it now. Bear with it, okay?”

“I…I’ll do my…ah…Rubesty.”

The large breasts press even harder, the sudden force nearly breaking Ruby. “ _That’s the spirit._ ”

**~O~**

Three steps are all it takes for Mari’s patented breast growth and lactation method to take effect. Where and when she came up with such an over-the-top method is anyone’s guess, but she’s willing to invest a share of the family fortune for its fruition. First step is the literal breast massage, which already has Ruby on the ropes after countless rotations. But for the sake of having milk she can call her own, Ruby resists the urge to submit to the satisfaction too soon.

Eventually, the longest part of the three-step method ends. It wastes no time moving on to the second stage, which involves Mari licking the ever-loving pleasure out of Ruby’s petit nipples. A new wave of pleasure surges within her, to her fear of breaking too soon. Mari’s slithering tongue takes turns wetting the nipples to no end.

The redhead is on the verge of losing her mind. “Mari-san, I…I…I can’t…”

“Not yet, Ruby,” Mari tells her in a sultry tone. “Bear with it a little longer, okay?”

“But…but it’s too much…”

Ruby’s pleas fall to deaf ears and drown in her moaning. Suddenly, under the spell of a kiss, her agitation turns into enjoyment. While not part of the method, the kiss succeeds in calming her, if not mesmerizing her into being a good girl for now.

In fact, it does too good of a job mesmerizing. “Mari…oneesan…”

“What is it, Ruby?” Mari chuckled.

“Please…do me more.”

“Then you better last. Here comes the climax.”

“I…ah…I’ll do my…ah…Rubesty.”

“ _That’s the spirit!_ ”

The finale drives fast and deep into Ruby’s virginity, an overpowering rush of pleasure following in its wake. Despite mustering every ounce of her Rubesty spirit, she cannot bear the brunt of the rush longer than a few minutes. If she was on the verge of losing her mind on the second stage, the climax treats her as if she never had a mind to begin with.

Not very poetic, but you get the picture.

But the silver lining soon manifests itself. Her breasts, once living in the shadow of giants, squirt its first ounce. She doesn’t notice it right away, especially in the middle of the rush of pleasure urging to be let loose upon the world.

“Mari-oneesan, I can’t…I’m about to…”

The rush is too much. Ruby breaks and cries to the heavens in pleasure, ending the ordeal. Her desired milk spills all over her body and bed as dollops that are more akin to cream than skim. Out of curiosity, she helps herself to a dollop and savors its tanginess.

“A bit sour,” she remarked.

“Give it time,” Mari replied. “The important thing is that you’ve unlocked your lactating powers. A good massage a day will turn that into Class-A dairy in no time.”

“Really?”

“ _Of course!_ It will be breast milk even Dia will absolutely love!”

Ruby glances away in an awkward fashion. “Funny you should mention onee-chan.”

“She’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

Mari isn’t given a chance to explain herself, let alone turn around, as a whack on the head knocks her out cold. Without a word, Dia drags her friend out of the room but not without the latter waking up for a split second just to say: “ _Totally worth it!_ ”

“Thank you, Mari-san,” whispered a teary-eyed Ruby.


	6. Only Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phrases in Italic are Mari’s Engrish, except for the flashback segment

Next to Ruby’s room, Dia and Mari share an awkward stare. For the record, the stern Kurosawa is visibly peeved at the mad stunt minutes ago. If anything, she might have called the authorities to take her friend away and charge her with rape. There are just a few wrinkles with this option, wrinkles this wacky story isn’t about to get into detail today. But it’s safe to say that these dissuade Dia from taking Mari to court.

Judging by her melancholy, she might not be even willing to go through with it. After exchanging looks for a while, she looks away from her friend in frustration and sadness. Mari can only look on curiously, choosing to wait for Dia to speak up first instead of breaking the silence herself. Neither of them is in a hurry, so they take their sweet time. Who can ever be in a hurry if one of them finds the time to hide under someone’s bed?

Finally, Dia speaks up. “Mari-san…that was uncalled for. Why did you…why Ruby?”

Trickling tears prompt Mari to drop her eccentric demeanor for the meantime. “Come on, Dia. It’s not like that,” she gives her friend the rundown of Ruby’s guilty desire, albeit knowing that her words don’t have much in the way of assurance.

“Don’t do this to me, Mari-san. We made a promise.”

“A promise?”

“You can’t be that forgetful. That fateful night…”

Out of nowhere, a flashback takes them to a chapter in their childhood. As a starry night is their witness, a young Dia and Mari hold hands and exchange their prettiest smiles. The longer they share such a moment together, the tighter their hold gets.

_“Mari-san, promise that you’ll do it with me when we’re older,” Dia said._

_“Of course! You’ll be the FIRST to experience it,” Mari replied._

_“Promise?”_

_“Cross my heart, Dia. Cross my heart.”_

_“Then I’ll hold you on to that.”_

And as fast as they reminisced, they returned to the present. A teary-eyed Dia is there to welcome Mari back to reality. “Was it nothing but an empty promise, Mari-san? Was it? Answer me!”

Mari’s look in response gives the famed KonoSuba face a run for its money. “Dia…you got it all wrong.”

And just like that, Dia’s tears backtrack to whatever gland they came from. “Eh?”

“That promise just sounds wrong on _all levels._ Between children, no less.”

“Well, uh…I may have tweaked the story a bit.”

“Your image as a wallflower is starting to wilt.”

“W-Well…you DID Ruby without her consent.”

Mari lets out a sexy chuckle. “At least I’m no wallflower. I’m a _naughty girl_.”

 “That doesn’t make it any better!”

So no such thing happened between them in their heydays. That’s one less worry a sensitive society has to get all riled up about. Nevertheless, feeling for her friend’s desperation, Mari pulls Dia toward a wall and allows herself to be pinned down. A surprised Dia doesn’t notice one of her hands on the wall, just next to Mari’s lick of her lips.

After enough waiting, Mari pulls down part of her blouse. One of her plump breasts pops out, along with a slight moan. “Now then,” she licks her lips again. “Shall we, Dia?”

Hesitant at first, Dia eventually gives in to the bouncing temptation before her. Her mouth pounces on the nipple, its secretion satisfying her craving. Her hand on the wall clenches as she drinks more of the liquid. The free-flowing creaminess elicits a soothing pleasure, one even the adamant Dia cannot hope to resist. In fact, in her trance, she doesn’t realize that her free hand is on her orifice, pushing and pulling to add to the satisfaction.

All the while, Mari does nothing but hold out her milking breast. Despite a bit of pain from teeth gnashing against skin, the infatuation from the breastfeed easily overpowers it. Gasps deepen as more of her milk is drained, though she holds her own. Some discomfort is a small price to pay in exchange for reassuring her friend that she’s still the latter’s plaything.

“Do I still have your trust, Dia?” Mari asked amidst the sensation.

Dia briefly pulls away from the breastfeed, milk dripping from her mouth. “Don’t…don’t scare me like that ever again, Mari-san. I…I was so worried.”

“I never left. I’ll always be here for you… _for better or worse._ ”

“Mari-san…”

“Now, are we gonna continue this or what?”

From a stunned look, Dia switches to one of confidence when she removes her skirt. The orifice it hides leaks love juice, but a closer look suggests something else inside. With a climactic shriek to the heavens, she allows her secret to come to the light.

To Mari’s shock, it’s a penis dripping with Kurosawa-style dairy. Can it get any weirder?

Dia’s hush answer implies that it still can. “G-Go ahead…Mari-san…”

**~O~**

Wallflower? Demure image? Such things matter little to Dia at the moment. Alone in her room with her childhood friend, she can express her guilty pleasures as much as she likes. She sees it as the only time to unveil her in-born secret, a working _chinchin_ that can be retracted at will. Having lived in discomfort for years over the need to hide it, the _chinchin_ finally serves its purpose before its first customer.

Don’t bother looking into the science. It went out the window way back in the first chapter.

“Don’t hesitate, Mari-san,” a stern Dia tells Mari. “It’s painful enough that I have to keep this hidden for years. Now is the time to enjoy it.”

Easier said than done for Mari, who’s divided between an outright blowjob and asking questions. Still, the leaky penis beckons to be fed into someone’s mouth. And no one else is going to do it other than her.

“Does Ruby have one, too?”

“My dick. In your mouth. NOW.”

Without a minute to lose, the naughty Ohara kneels down and partakes in the penile feast. The shaft’s host recoils from the sudden spike in infatuation. Like a baby bottle, the shaft pours milk out with each siphon. Dia shoves her dick deeper into Mari’s throat, forcing more of the dairy out.

In the process, Mari suddenly pulls away out of imminent drowning. “What’s the big idea, Dia? Are you trying to drown me?”

“Was I?” replied Dia, clearly freaked out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was coming to that.”

“Well, _someone_ here clearly has no experience in giving blowjobs.”

“I told you. This is my first time doing this.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Mari shakes her head in dismay. “You won’t last five minutes in a relationship, rushing in like that. You have to take your time.”

“I don’t recall asking you for romantic advice, Mari-san.”

“You’re right,” Mari suddenly removes her panties and turns around. The road to her door of dreams now lay open, signified by her constant teasing with her skirt and winking. “At least you can do this, right?”

“O-Of course I can! Who the hell do you think I am?”

“Then _go for it_!”

And thus, the blowjob turns into outright cunnilingus. At the first insertion, an ecstatic Mari can’t help but remark how “ _OH! GREATNESS!_ ” her scorching hot time with Dia is. In and out the penis goes, so does her breath of sheer bliss. The milky discharge splatters all over the place, from around the orifice to the _tatami_ floor. Through the balanced mix of pain and pleasure, the intercourse barely slows down.

The spur of the moment eventually sends the girls crashing to the floor, with Mari being the dominant of the two. Pressing the attack, they race to see who breaks first. Being the keeper of the organ, Dia holds a considerable advantage. But even she herself starts feeling the heat, due in no small part of Mari humping non-stop. No doubt the race will be a photo finish, but there can only be one winner.

Just kidding. Everybody _always_ wins in sex.

“Mari-san, I’m…I’m going to…”

“ _Oh, Diaaaaaa!_ ”

“Mari-saaaaan!”

Their simultaneous cry and the splash of love juice signal their climax. As Mari collapses from tiredness, the equally-tired Dia holds onto her overflowing penis. After a few strokes of its milk-covered surface, it returns into its long slumber. It might be a long while before it can be called upon to bring pleasure again.

Not long after, they break into argument as to who broke first. As a result, the incessant doorbell falls to deaf ears, at least for a while.


	7. Piece of Cake

“Hanamaru-chan, welcome,” Ruby greets, full of glee from the fact that she gets to spend half-a-day with her best friend. “Come in, come in.”

The rustle of her packed backpack follows Hanamaru inside the Kurosawa household, even in the kitchen where their activity for today will be held. On top of the counter, she puts her bag down and unpacks all its contents. A dozen eggs, a bag of flour, some measuring cups and molds, a bag to hold the icing, and some chocolate bars. No further explanation as to what they’ll be doing today.

“Did you get the rest of the ingredients, Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru asked.

“Uh huh,” Ruby takes a few items out of the fridge: a slab of butter, a vial of vanilla extract, a bowl of strawberries and a carton of fresh milk. From the cupboard next to the fridge, she grabs a bag of baking powder. The girls have their work cut out for them.

“Looks like we’re all good to go, zura.”

“I hope Kanan-san will love our birthday surprise for her.”

“I’m sure she will. We just gotta do our Rubesty, zura.”

“Of course. Let’s both do our Rubesty!”

They only have until the afternoon to make the cake. Against the steady tick of the seconds, Hanamaru starts sifting the flour and Ruby cracking some eggs. Half of their attention is on the ingredients, the other half on the instructions in the recipe book. Admittedly, this is their first time baking a cake by themselves, more so for a friend’s birthday. They can expect mistakes along the way.

And just like that, they hit their first snag. As Hanamaru opens the milk carton, she recoils at the first hint of a repulsive stench. “Yuck, zura!”

“Hanamaru-chan, what’s wrong?” Ruby stopped cracking eggs and went to her friend. Still reeling from the stench, Hanamaru can only point at the open carton in disgust. Soon, the stench also claims Ruby’s sense of smell, nearly throwing up. “Eek! T-The milk!”

“How old is that milk?”

“I-I just bought that from the supermarket yesterday. Why does it smell so bad?”

A quick check of the expiry date at the bottom enlightens them. The milk has been dead for over a year now, something the supermarket has clearly overlooked. At least, it didn’t turn out as old as Nobunaga.

“Ruby-chan, you didn’t check the expiry date before buying, zura,” a dismayed Hanamaru sighed.

“S-Sorry,” Ruby shrugged. “But what do we do now? Our cake budget was just right.”

“At least the rest of the ingredients are okay. But we can’t make the cake without milk.”

“You’re right.”

But after staring at the spread of their ingredients (and the little mess they’ve made), Hanamaru’s frown suddenly turns upside down. “Aren’t you glad that I came with a backup plan, zura?”

“A backup plan?” asked Ruby in reply.

The backpack is empty. The fridge has no extra carton. The budget for the cake is all but spent. And the girls cannot ask anyone for help, for fear of spoiling the surprise to Kanan. What else can they do to not let the celebrant down?

At least, Hanamaru has one idea, which she implements starting by unbuttoning her dress and pulling down half of her bra. “I’ve read that some actually bake with breast milk, zura,” she winks amidst her shameless display of her breast.

“Eek! Are you serious, Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby fretted.

“It’s still milk. How bad could it be?”

“But…but coming from your body? I don’t think—”

A quick shove of the exposed breast into Ruby’s mouth, initially catching her by surprise, all but clears her doubts. In fact, it clears her doubts all too well, as she soon feels like grabbing one of her own breasts out of infatuation. Amidst her early hesitation, she relishes every mouthful of breast milk and her friend’s blissful moan. _Hanamaru-chan’s milk is so good. I can’t stop drinking. I…I have to stop, but it’s so good._

One loud moan later, Hanamaru gently pushes Ruby away. “Ruby-chan, at least save some for the cake.”

“Ah yes, sorry,” Ruby wipes the milk dripping from her mouth.

“Once we’re done with the cake, you can have as much milk as you want.”

**~O~**

Hours pass in the kitchen, muddled with the girls’ first attempt at baking a cake. Despite Ruby’s constant gaze at Hanamaru, she holds her craving for her friend’s milk throughout the work. She would turn away at the sight of Hanamaru squeezing her breasts dry to fill a cup of milk, more so the moaning that comes with such. In fact, in her mind, Ruby dreams of having her own milk reach that caliber someday. Maybe not today, but she hopes for that day.

The timer rings, the aroma from the oven beckons the junior bakers. Wearing mittens, they take two giant slabs of chocolate out of the oven. Not a single inch of decadence smells like a burnt disaster, not bad for their first cake of their lives. All that’s left is to wait for the slabs to cool before adding the final touches.

That means waiting. That means finding something to pass the time.

“I wonder what breast milk cake tastes like,” Hanamaru stares at her hard work as one would a freshly-painted wall. “I’ve read about it on the Internet, but I haven’t tasted one.”

“I don’t know, but it’s weird,” Ruby stares at the cake with her friend.

“Maybe this one’s gonna have that ‘zura’ flavor, zura.”

“Err… _zura_ flavor?”

“Yeah! A taste that’ll make you go zura, zura!”

“You and your imagination, Hanamaru-chan.”

The cake is left to cool off unsupervised, as the girls trade sweetest smiles with each other. They’re no less glad to have each other as company. Too glad, with their lips slowly meeting in the presence of the cake. Gazes narrow in fascination and the slow strokes at their breasts and orifices add to the moment.

“Hanamaru-chan,” a shameless Ruby asked. “May I have some of your tasty milk?”

“Geez, you’re hopeless,” Hanamaru removes her top entirely, as well as her bra. Not that she has any qualms doing so. Her plump breasts leak for her friend to be tempted to receive. “Drink up, Ruby-chan. Savor every drop, zura.”

And savor she does without hesitation. Her lips fondle with the breasts with every twist and turn, at the same time gripping her own. The howl of the breast feeder echoes through the ceiling, forgetting that two others are still in the house having their own time of their lives. Fortunately, not a voice echoes in reply, neither a scolding from Dia nor sex advice from Mari. It matters little to the junior bakers, as they simply can’t get enough of each other.

The breastfeed takes them down on the deck. Hanamaru shivers upon her exposed back touching the cold floor. Ruby gives her all the warmth she needs, not just with an insatiable hunger for breast milk. Before she knows it, Ruby parts her lips from the nipple, and her orifice takes its place.

“Ruby-chan, what…” Hanamaru can barely speak, weakened by the ordeal.

Without a word, Ruby presses the breast and milk floods into her hymen. As the milk spills all over them, she lets out a louder howl of pleasure. The girls’ gasps follow in the howl’s wake, Ruby’s hymen soaked in the drink of her desire.

“Ruby-chan, I…I can’t…”

“Please…a little more, Hanamaru-chan…”

“But…I…I don’t think…”

“Do…do your Rubesty, Hanamaru-chan!”

Exhausted but determined, Ruby pushes the breast harder. The trickle of milk grows into a stream as it feeds her hymen, even if the excessive spilling makes it clear that it can’t hold any more. The girls cry louder in the run-up to the climax.

Finally, a fountain bursts forth from their unorthodox method of making love. Not just Hanamaru’s milk but also Ruby’s love juice in the mix. One last shriek and they collapse on the floor.

At that moment, the chocolate cake has cooled down enough.


	8. Cake by the Ocean

The porch of the local dive shop erupts in applause from a circle of friends with a reason to celebrate. The chocolate cake on the table bears the soft light of candles and a dedication sweet as the icing used to write it. Before the cake stands the celebrant, Kanan, happy because her friends remembered her birthday and shy because of the overwhelming attention. The impressive buffet around the cake adds to the importance of her most special day.

“Cheers!” the girls raise their glasses of juice in good cheer. Then, they leave no morsel uneaten among the potluck. They might find the familiar black _takoyaki_ a challenge to consume, though, unless one has taste buds of steel.

Ruby, unfortunately, doesn’t have such buds. “EEEEEEEK!!!” she immediately jumps around like a man on fire. “Hothothothothothothot!”

“Yoshiko-chan, I thought I told you not to bring anything weird, zura,” said a frustrated Hanamaru.

“Says the girl who brought too many _piyoko manju_ ,” Yoshiko rebutted.

“At least they’re not filled to the brim with hot sauce.”

“At least mine makes you fat _slower_.”

“Break it up, you two,” Dia gets in between and pushes them apart. “While I also feel the urge to lambast Yoshiko-san for her choice of potluck, I’m not gonna do that because this is Kanan-san’s special day. So try to make it more exciting, okay?” The girls eventually stand down, but it may as well be just a normal day among a tight circle of friends. They returned to being friends as fast as they fought.

“That applies to you too, Dia,” Kanan chuckled. “Loosen up a little, at least for today.”

“I _am_ loose, Kanan-san,” Dia grabs a flailing Ruby with impeccable timing and gives her a glass of water, which the latter downs in less than a second. “I’m loose as I’ll ever be my entire life. Now, gather around. It’s time to cut the cake.”

Cake knife on hand, the celebrant makes the first slice and takes the first bite. Hanamaru and Ruby give her a tense look, as if their lives hang in the balance of the latter’s remark to follow. It’s understandable; that’s their cake, which they baked in total secrecy (at least until Dia and Mari found them on the floor drenched in their own mess).

To the relief, Kanan and her smile approve of the decadent dessert. “Good!”

“Really?” replied Ruby.

“It’s unlike anything I’ve ever had. Thank you.”

The baking duo jumps for joy. “We did it!”

Soon, all the girls get a slice and give the same satisfied remark. Hanamaru and Ruby are bombarded with too much praise for them to handle, but they aren’t complaining. With their friends, they savor the moist cake, made so by switching regular milk for breast milk. The worst thing that can happen is that the girls contract some pathogen, something neither Hanamaru nor Ruby took into account. Because this is a light-hearted franchise, there won’t be any of that.

So within the next several minutes, the next worst thing occurs, starting with a shaky Kanan. “Ugh…for some reason, my breasts feel like swelling after just a few bites.”

The same sensation reverberates among the others. “Me too,” concurred Mari.

“You don’t think it’s the cake…right?” Chika said.

“It can’t be,” Riko said. “What kind of cake makes your breasts feel like they’re filling up, anyway?”

“The kind Zuramaru makes?” Yoshiko snickered.

Hanamaru clearly takes offense to that snide. “You take that back, zura!”

Words have little in the way of an effective remedy nonetheless. The swelling grows to the point that their breasts are primed to explode. A fretful Kanan massages her pair in hopes of reducing the swelling, which strangely proves effective. Only when she stops, however, does the swelling sensation returns. The others follow her example, convinced at the peculiar solution.

Dia and Mari, however, take it a step up (literally) by pulling up Kanan’s shirt. “Hey! What are you…?” Not content with the shirt, they pull down her bra, breasts exposed to the world within and beyond the circle. “Dia! Mari! What’s the big idea?”

She only gets her answer after her fellow third-years begin feeding on her swelling breasts. From utter disbelief, her heart calms and eventually reaches the point of pleasure. “Ah…that hits the spot…”

The entranced third-years clearly don’t mind the rest of their friends watching them. Instead of surprise or disgust, they find the motivation to seek pleasure of their own. In the case of Yoshiko and Riko, they find the heart to approach You and apologize for their unacceptable behavior days ago.

“You-chan, we’re sorry,” Riko said. “We shouldn’t have shunned you for not having breast milk. Can you ever forgive us?” An equally-apologetic Yoshiko stands beside her silently.

Initially amazed, You takes off her blouse and bra. “Then as punishment, you must drink mine.”

“Drink? You mean you have?”

“Less talking more drinking, Riko-chan,” You pulls Riko close and seal their love with a kiss, her breasts fondling with Riko’s. The trigger is instantly pulled, a gush of milk flowing into the latter’s mouth. Some splash all over the place, some land inside the mouth of a thirsty Yoshiko.

Trickles aren’t enough, though. With heavy panting and her tongue out, the fallen angel craves for more.

Enter Chika and her widened orifice. “Yoshiko-chan, have some of mine,” and her milk pours en masse straight into Yoshiko’s sexual thirst, with Chika herself squeezing the mammary trigger. “Aaahh…”

As everyone feeds off of each other’s infatuation, Hanamaru and Ruby look on in fear, as if they’re to blame for this mess. To be honest, they _kinda_ are. All this could’ve been avoided had they bothered to buy regular milk at the store like any sane baker.

“Hanamaru-chan, what have we done?” said Ruby.

“I’m sorry,” answered Hanamaru. “I didn’t know this was gonna happen. I’ll never use breast milk for baking ever again. I promise.”

But the damage is done. As they look at one another in the eye, they both think of one thing they can still do. They seal their love with a kiss.

**~O~**

The gentle sound of waves play second fiddle to the moans of nine girls enjoying the after-party, not that the party ever ended. Gulps and groans are as abundant as the air they gasp following periods of pleasure. The deck floor is slippery with milk they hold dear for the ones they love, with more splashing out of the kisses and orgasms.

The duos and trios change at one point. After Hanamaru, Ruby finds herself enjoying being the receiving end of her older sister’s penis. Pushing and pulling, it helps Ruby inch closer to the height of her pleasure.

“Ahh…do your Rubesty, onee-chan. Aaahh…”

Underneath Ruby, You and Riko unbutton her top. Craving for her breast milk, they close their lips at the first sign of nipples, adding to her irresistible lust. Nobody, not even Ruby, told them that her breast milk is far from the richness of others. Still, they don’t stop feeding, a sight she appreciates.

While drinking, Riko feels the rub of Yoshiko’s virginity against her own. “Ah, Riri…” Yoshiko’s gasps deepen with each stroke.

Over Yoshiko’s constant orgasm, Mari and Kanan kiss and fondle their breasts. An anxious rush fills the _chuunibyou_ : which hole should her lust choose? It might not matter, as the holes are close enough for her to please them both at the same time. She goes for it, anyway.

Meanwhile, on You’s side, Chika brings her milk over and spills it all over her friend.

“Chika-chan,” You chuckled. “You shouldn’t waste good milk.”

“Eh? But I want you to drink mine,” Chika replied.

“It can wait. I’m not done tasting Ruby-chan’s yet.”

“But I can’t stand waiting. Please do me _now,_ You-chan.”

“But I—”

You isn’t given a chance to rebut, as Chika shoves her pussy against her face. More of the milk gushes forth, and You has no choice but to drink it. The cowlick on her head of hair wiggles like crazy, a telltale sign of passion running up and down her body.

Lifting her skirt and taking off her panties, Hanamaru positions her virginity close enough for Ruby to lick and feed on it. Her free hand squeezes one of her plump breasts, its milk spilling all over the place.

The insane human Jenga is wet with a mix of milk and sweat. Gross to say the least, but the girls don’t even mind if someone’s watching the orgy from the shadows. Limbs and torsos shift, mouths change pussies or breasts to feast upon. Their cries of pleasure grow with each passing moment, a matter of time before the orgy reaches its climax. Indeed, this is a special day not just for Kanan but the rest of Aqours. It’s a time where they can be naughty at each other, no matter what others think or say.

At last, the orgy ends with all nine screaming at the top of their lungs. The last of their milk spills forth, ending their happy fun time in a messier state than before. Some collapse, others struggle to stay standing. But they all agree on what Kanan has to say: “We should do this more often.”

“Once or twice a week, perhaps?” Mari winked.

“No, that’s _too_ often.”

Chika laughs. “Ha, ha, ha…”

Then her fellow second-years. “Ha, ha, ha…”

And soon, the rest join in ending this smutfic on a happy note. Everyone is laughing. Everyone is happy. They continue to laugh even as they turn into creamy milk and explode a la Third Impact. Their soaked clothes (and unfinished food) are all that remains of their legacy.

**Breastfeed**

**END**


End file.
